Cupids Arrow
by automatic crazyness
Summary: On the walk to the store Kyou trips. Yuki falls in love. Tohru confused. Wow what a walk


5

By-laws

**Mission Statement**:

The sons and daughters of great counties of Nasir and Ulang living in Diaspora have agreed to organize and raise funds through fundraising, individual donations, organizational donations, and church groups donations to build small clinics and primary schools in rural villages in two counties.

**Vision:**

To Build Primary Schools and Clinics in Rural Villages in the counties of Nasir and Ulang, Upper Nile State, Southern Sudan.

**Goals**:

The organization shall embrace on building strong cultural values, coordination of community activities around states and Canada that yield to community bonds, create atmosphere for members to recognize their needed skills, provide donations to organization to speed up construction of schools and clinics and shall solely operates to support the development in Nasir and ULang.

**Article I**

The name of the organization shall be "Duang Union, Inc." Duany Union is a non-profit organization under (501 C 3) under federal revenues code and shall be registered in states and Canada where its members resides.

**Article II**

The head-quarter of Duany Union shall be Omaha, NE, and shall have branches in some others states and provinces in Canada.

Article III

MEMBERSHIP

Members shall be drawn from Nasir and Ulang counties, and shall consider honorary members from different part of Southern Sudan, and other parts of the world.

This is at will organization, in which members have the rights to joint and/ leave, and have membership fees to registered.

**Article IV**

**RIGHTS/POWERS OF THE MEMBERS**

Members of Duany Union have the rights to elect the officials of the organization through Payams as stipulated in the minutes of December 2006 commissioners' conference held in Lincoln.

Members have the rights to adopt and ratify the by-laws of the organization to be the official document of the organization

The Nuer language shall be the official language of the organization during the meetings and English shall be used in written communications and documentations.

This community shall treat all its members with equality regardless of gender, age, and religious affiliation.

Members have the right to sued the organization and to be sued in vise versa.

Members have the rights to promote peace, uplift each other, promote dialogue, and support each other through their elected officials.

Active members have the rights under the law to request financial statements through written communication procedures.

Active members have the rights to run for any official seats of the organization.

The governing body of this organization is the board of directors.

**Article V**

Loss of membership:

Members who deliberately refuse to pay their annual membership fees for more than six month from the expiration of membership shall loss membership.

Members who provoke public outrage that results into criminal felony shall loss membership.

Members who do not implement community's goals such as sabotage of fundraising activities shall loss membership rights

**Article VI**

Members shall nominate officials of the organization in a convened meeting of the general assembly.

Nominated official shall be active members of sound minded, and must have high school education.

Nominated official shall not hold two positions within the organization.

The elected official shall win by a simple majority of the votes cast.

Candidates must not be elected in their absent.

**Article VII **

**Offices of the organization**

Chairperson

Vice chairperson

Secretary General

Treasurer

Public relation

Duties of the officers:

Chairman:

Chairperson shall be the official spokesperson of the organization.

Chairperson shall presides over the meeting of the board of directors and general assembly.

Chairperson shall prepare agendas of the meeting and general assembly in consultation with board of directors.

Chairperson shall be made aware of any financial transactions and the balance of budget.

Chairperson must delegates power to ad hoc committee for specific task if need be without the approval of the board of directors and the general assembly.

Vice Chairman:

Vice chairperson shall serve the duties of the chairperson in his/her absent

Vice chairperson shall serve as the advisor to the chairperson.

Vice chairperson shall take specific task delegated by the chairperson.

Secretary General:

Shall maintain the records of the organization and takes minutes of the meeting of the board of directors and general assembly

Shall reports annual reports to the board and the general assembly.

Treasurer:

Shall keep the records pertaining to the accounts of the organization

Shall prepare financial reports of the board and general assembly.

Shall be the official designated for financial transactions approved by the board of directors.

Shall be the fundraising official of the organization.

Public Relation:

Shall deliver information to members of the organization

Shall serve as the liaison official between the organization and communities.

Shall serve as the chief correspondence of the organization.

**Article VIII**

Meeting of the General Assembly/Board of Directors:

The board of directors shall meet once a month via teleconference.

The board of directors shall convince a meeting twice a year; one in 6 months and 2nd in 12 months with the general assembly.

There shall be subsequent fundraising activities through out the year, and the public must be notified in 30 days.

**Article VIIII:**

Rules and Regulations Pertaining to General Assembly Meeting

All members must follow appropriate code of conduct allowable by norms of the community,

Members' use of profanity language during the meeting shall not be tolerated.

Members shall be the model of the next generation by follow allowable dress code.

**Article X:**

**Quorum**

The 2/3 majority of the members that constitute the total number of members or offices shall be required to constitute a quorum for the transaction of business at any meeting. For members to adjourn the meeting, simple majority of the members shall be required to pass the motion for the meeting to be adjourned.

**Article XII**

**Guidelines for Executive Officers:**

General assembly shall convene a vote of no confident against executive deemed not performing well or for inappropriate behavior.

Executive officers shall serve this organization at voluntary status.

No officer shall provide any viable information to other agency for his/her own interest.

**Article XIII**

**Ratification of Dauny Union Constitution**

Constitution of this community shall be ratified and adopted by a simple majority of the members present at the General Assembly Meeting.

Constitution shall be amended by a simple majority of the members and members shall constitute two/third majority of the members.

The power to alter, adopt, amend and/or repeal the constitution shall be vested on the general assembly and must by simple majority.

The amendment of said constitution shall be continual when dime necessary.

**Article XIV:**

There shall be local chapters around states and Canada which shall be responsible for supporting the Headquarter of the organization in fundraising and recruitment of members.

**Article XV **

Recognition and Awards:

Faithful members shall be recognized and rewarded by the officials of the organization during the meeting of the general assembly.

There shall be rewards in form of certificates and materials object by the discretion of the board of directors.

**Article XVI**

**Dissolution**:

Upon dissolution of Duany Union, the assets shall be distributed to non-profit organizations serving in Nasir and Ulang Counties equitably, and witnessed by current commissioners of those counties.


End file.
